THE BARBARIANS' WORLD Children of the War
by SweetToxicDoll
Summary: Largo tiempo ha pasado desde que Conan y Marique se vieran por primera vez en la aldea incendiada del cimerio. El futuro de la máscara de Acheron les volverá enfrentar por la sangre de la Heredera, ¿logrará la poderosa bruja doblegar al bárbaro para hacerse con el paradero de la sacerdotisa?¿Sucumbirá el Bárbaro a las malas artes de la hechicera?¿Brujería o fuerza, cuál vencerá?


[NdA: (MA) Contiene muerte de personajes y escenas de contenido sexual explícito]

Las largas trenzas dejaban despejada la frente, antaño cubierta por mechones sucios y grasientos y un flequillo mal cortado; y éstas, a su vez, estaban rodeadas por un anillo de metal que asemejaba una corona, ajustado a su frente para contenerlas de volar libres al viento. En la parte central de la frente se veía claramente la silueta de los inconfundibles tentáculos de la máscara de Acheron, emblema del que su padre se había apropiado, y el maquillaje oscuro protegía sus ojos de la fuerte luz del despiadado sol del desierto.

Muchas lunas habían pasado desde que había guiado a su padre por los gélidos parajes de los cimerios en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la máscara demoníaca. Muchos soles que habían amenazado con quemarle la piel hasta derretirla en el calor de las tierras desérticas, hasta la fortaleza de Argalon, donde el rey oscuro Khalar Zym iniciaría su conversión al dios oscuro que anhelaba ser. Pero para ello necesitaba la sangre de la heredera, de la última del linaje ya extinto de los sacerdotes de Acheron. Hyboria debía ser suyo, debía dominarla bajo un reinado de terror y sangre, pero por el momento no era más que el sueño de un hombre, de un saqueador, que había reunido casi todas las piezas necesarias para lograr completar la fantasía.

Sentada en una silla de madera, con las piernas abiertas y el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, en una postura de lo menos femenina, Marique jugaba con la empuñadura de la espada que tenía entre ellas, con la afilada punta clavada en la fría roca del suelo. La hacía girar y su mente volaba atrás en el tiempo, hasta los orígenes en los que aquel noble metal se había forjado a fuego y hielo, el secreto mejor guardado de los cimerios... Hasta el día en el que habían encontrado la última pieza de la máscara maldita.

Aún recordaba la mirada salvaje de aquel cimerio, no mayor que ella, mientras se había paseado por la herrería, sintiendo cómo la pieza que faltaba la llamaba, le susurraba anhelando ser descubierta para reunirse con las demás partes. Sonrió al rememorar cómo, en muestra de valor y violenta furia, éste había cortado la nariz a Lucius, uno de los hombres de su padre, deseando poder liberar a Corin, el jefe de la tribu y padre del muchacho. Se había sentido feliz al dar con la pieza que su padre Khalar Zym tanto había buscado y en recompensa por ello se había quedado con la hermosa espada de aquel joven. Olía a sangre, a miedo, a muerte, pero eran términos con los que estaba más que familiarizada y, además, también olía a valor, a fuerza, a insumisión. Antes de salir de la tienda no había podido evitar volver la vista atrás, viendo la cruel tortura a la que había sometido su padre al jefe de la tribu y al joven muchacho... Morir uno abrasado por metal incandescente para salvar a vida del otro; pero lo que más le había llamado la atención no era lo cruel de la prueba, sino aquellos ojos verdes, salvajes como el bosque y fuertes como la madera añeja de un tronco milenario, Conan... Así se llamaba.

- Conan... -susurró suave entre los labios, con una maliciosa sonrisa al tiempo que se incorporaba, dejando caer la espada contra el asiento que había ocupado. Se deshizo de la armadura y, decidida, se deshizo también del aro metálico que llevaba en la cabeza. Deshizo las largas trenzas y revolvió los largos cabellos negros con tonos borgoña, hasta que cayeron ondenado más abajo de su cintura. Se cubrió únicamente con una túnica negra con acabados plateados, abierta por el centro que se mantenía sujeta, únicamente, por dos hilos anudados, y salió de la estancia. Apestaba a aquella sacerdotisa, a sangre del linaje de Acheron. Lo había sabido en cuanto le había olido e iba a decirle su paradero, por el anhelo de su padre... pero también para complacer su propio deseo, en más de un sentido.

~·····~

Percibió la presencia no sólo en el contraste de olores con los malolientes guardias que custodiaban la estancia, sino también por la manera y naturaleza de los pasos que había escuchado acercarse a su prisión. No comprendía por qué Khalar Zym le mantenía con vida si no iba a sacar nada de provecho, y no iba a tener el valor de enfrentarse a él, por lo que parecía. En su mente resonaban una y otra vez aquellas palabras que le había dedicado en su anterior encuentro. "Tu padre estaría avergonzado de ti", "tu padre estaría decepcionado contigo"... ¡Quién era aquel malnacido para mencionar siquiera a Corin! Si volvía a escucharlo una sola vez más sabia que no aguantaría ni un instante más aquella farsa, y se desharía de cadenas y cuantas puertas hiciese falta para acabar con aquel hijo de mil demonios y la máscara que le había costado la vida a su padre y toda su aldea. Pero en aquello ocasión no se trataba de él, y lo supo a pesar de que optó por no abrir los ojos.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... -escuchó la voz de aquella niña, la misma que se había encontrado tiempo atrás en la herrería, y que había logrado dar a aquel monstruo las alas necesarias para alzar aquel enloquecido vuelo con destino al caos más absoluto y la locura más insana.

A pesar de conocer su reputación como hechicera, haberla experimentado en sus propias carnes y de saber de su fama como bruja, abrió los ojos para mirarla. A los enemigos, le habían enseñado, se les mata siempre mirándoles a los ojos. La vió frente a él, apenas a unos pocos pasos de donde le habían encadenado, con los largos cabellos sueltos, ondeando ondulados hasta la cadera, y aquellas finas ropas más propias de una prostituta que de una guerrera... Aunque no le engañaría, pues la había visto luchar y vencer.

- Sabes Conan, apestas a la heredera. -dijo ella suave, mirándole, mientras él se limitaba a observar en silencio, sin expresividad alguna que pudiera ser leída en el rostro.- Apestas a la sangre de los sacerdotes de Acheron y por eso vas a decirme cómo encontrarla. -sonrió ella, divertida, acercándose a él al tiempo que deshacía el nudo que sujetaba ambas partes de la túnica. Ésta cayó al suelo y Marique alargó la pierna para salir por el hueco que quedaba entre el amasijo de telas, grácilmente, y salvar la distancia existente entre ambos.

Se agachó a la altura de Conan, quedando apenas un par de pasos para salvar la distancia entre ambos, y pudo sentir el cuerpo de Conan tensarse al agarrar los grilletes que le encadenaban, usando aquellos preciosos instantes para, aprovechando un trozo de cadena cercano que estaba unida a la del guerrero, reforzar el metal de la misma con apenas un roce de sus dedos. Sonrió satisfecha al notar la tensión en los brazos del bárbaro y gateó para salvar la distancia entre ambos, resultándole de lo más idónea la desnudez del hombre, por motivos de seguridad según los centinelas, para situarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas, dobladas, de él.

Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de él al tirar de la cadena y lograr soltar la argolla, pero en aquel preciso instante, y sin darle tiempo alguno a reaccionar durante unos instantes, se dejó caer sobre el sexo erecto del prisionero, hasta hundirlo en su interior por completo. Sintió una ligera mezcla de dolor y placer ante lo súbito del gesto, pero sonrió al ver que Conan soltaba las cadenas y le aferraba la cara, a la altura de los pómulos y las mejillas, con algunos cabellos ondulados deslizándose entre los curtidos y ásperos dedos del guerrero.

- ¿Vas a matarme? Vamos hazlo... -sonrió Marique, abriendo los ojos, que había cerrado al notar la fuerte penetración, para fijarlos en los de él.- ¿Se acabarían así todos tus problemas Conan? -añadió cínica. Pero Conan no la escuchaba, ni tan siquiera era consciente de que estaba hablando. Había visto algo en sus ojos.

Sin duda el cuerpo no era tan suave como el de la heredera de la sangre de los malditos sacerdotes que deberían haberse quedado quietos rezando a cualquiera que fuese su dios. Era una piel más áspera, dura, casi fría, que había sobrevivido a innumerables batallas, inclemencias del tiempo y adversidades de lo más diversas... pero no era aquello lo que más le había llamado la atención, y le había dejado sin poder hacer nada, cuanto menos por el momento. Eran los ojos, aquellos ojos oscuros que, tras deshacerse del maquillaje intenso que solían llevar, parecían desnudos y casi vulnerables. No... no era vulnerabilidad... Era... verdad, la expresión más brutal de la verdad, una verdad que sólo aquella joven mujer conocía, o cuanto menos había conocido hasta el momento.

Eran unos ojos jóvenes, más si cabe de lo que aquel cuerpo de mujer aparentaba. Ojos de una niña sola, algo perdida, huérfana y abandonada, que se le ofrecía a pesar de estar dominándole por completo, cuanto menos en la postura. Una niña usada por su padre en su propio beneficio y que había luchado por ocupar el lugar correspondiente en la jerarquía de importancia de su padre, sin resultado alguno. Son los ojos de la soledad, la dureza y la frialdad, pero también del valor, de la fiereza y de la fuerza bruta... Ojos de hijos de la guerra, como los suyos, de niños guerreros criados en la batalla y cuyas lecciones se habían hallado siempre entre la espada, el fuego, el hielo y la destrucción. En ellos ve a la hija de un padre espectro, más que cualquier otra cosa, condenada a ver una y otra vez arder a su madre, de manos de aquellos que ahora se lamentan e imploran protección. Siente lástima, aunque no compasión, pero cualquier sensación , ya que jamás llega a ser sentimiento, se difumina al notar el sexo de ella rodear el suyo, de nuevo, por completo.

Los movimientos se vuelven tan erráticos como desesperados, al tiempo que las manos de Marique rozan, con la yema de los dedos, los brazos y pecho de Conan. Sube hasta el cuello, aferrándose momentáneamente a sus hombros, y descienden por la espalda, acentuando el vaivén de su cadera ante la presión, cada vez mayor, de las embestidas de la cadera del hombre. La joven entreabre los labios, complacida, mientras su pecho se pega al de él cuando las manos de este la sujetan de la cintura. No acaba de someterse, en una silenciosa lucha por el poder también en aquellas circunstancias, pero no siente el deseo de verle sometido, cuanto menos no por los gestos de Marique, que parecen centrados en la consecución de la máxima satisfacción y placer. Siente que las uñas le arañan la espalda, pero no le importa, mientras refuerza el vigor de sus embestidas, haciendo que el cuerpo de la joven suba y baje a mayor velocidad. Siente el momento cerca, siente la familiar sensación previa al éxtasis que se acentúa cuando, en un movimiento algo inesperado, Marique apoya una mano en las pieles a su espalda, bajo el cuerpo de ambos, y tensa su cuerpo, contrayendo las paredes de su sexo haciendo que Conan se sienta placenteramente aprisionado y se deje llevar. Siente cómo se derrama en ella y, volviendo a encontrarse con aquella mirada, aquellos ojos, regresa a la situación real en la que se encuentra.

Marique ya está incorporándose sobre él y se ríe de una manera estridente y de lo más molesta.

- ¿Ves Conan? No era tan difícil. Tu piel ha revelado todos tus secretos por ti. -susurró, mientras recoge la túnica del suelo, observándole con aquella sonrisa entre divertida y maliciosa, que resulta más propia de una niña traviesa y maliciosa que de la peligrosa hechicera que sabe que es.- Ya sé dónde se encuentra la heredera de la sangre. Gracias por decírmelo. -habla suave y pausada, calmada, mientras se ajusta la túnica y empieza a hacer el lazo de los hilos.- Y más de una forma tan placentera. -apuntilla la frase sonriente, tras lo cual se da la vuelta y sale de la estancia, perdiéndose a ojos del bárbaro.

Le ha dejado sin grilletes, sin sujeción alguna a las cadenas o la pared a la que antes estaba, pero Conan ve que a Marique parece importarle poco o nada aquel hecho. Él no puede evitar plantearse si se trata de ignorancia, poco probable, o arrogancia; pero en cualquiera de los dos casos le resulta útil, cuanto menos en un primer momento... En cualquier caso, el final se decidiría en batallas futuras .


End file.
